Composite surfaces such as epoxy, terrazzo, or cementitious floors generally include a decorative aggregate most commonly marble chips or any suitable aggregate supported in a matrix material. First, a solid, level foundation typical of concrete is established. Next, a subflooring layer is formed on top of the foundation. Historically, this layer is a sandy concrete layer. Metal divider strips may be partially embedded in the concrete before it cures to provide panels in the surface. Finally, a top layer including the matrix material with the decorative aggregate is placed into each of the panels. Historically, the matrix material was a cementitious material but now may be a polymer-based matrix such as epoxy-based. The matrix material may be color-pigmented. The decorative aggregate, while typically marble chips, may be any suitable aggregate e.g., glass, porcelain, concrete, metal, mother of pearl, abalone. While the mixture is still wet, additional aggregate may be broadcast into various panels. Finally, the entire surface is rolled with a weighted roller.
As initially installed, these composite surfaces are porous or semi-porous in nature. Moreover, as the composite surface dries in the case of a cementitious matrix or cures in the case of polymer-based matrix, gases are released from the matrix causing surface imperfections, pin-holes and subsurface voids in the top layer. To address this concern, the top layer is rough cut using very course to course (24-grit to 80-grit) grinding stones or diamond plates. Rough cutting the top layer evens out the surface imperfections but may leave slight depressions. Rough cutting does little to remedy the pin holes and may open up subsurface voids to the surface. If left untreated, these flaws can collect excess wax, dirt and other debris which affects the look and surface quality of the composite surface.
Accordingly, it is necessary to grout the composite surface in an effort to fill the remaining surface imperfections. The rough cut layer is grouted by hand troweling a mortar onto the composite surface. The mortar is repeatedly wiped back and forth over the surface with a hand trowel. As the trowel approaches a surface imperfection, the mortar covers the indentations and partially fills the subsurface voids. However, as the trowel moves past the surface imperfection, the trowel can pull mortar out of the subsurface void, thus leaving surface imperfections. Even subsurface voids that have been covered with mortar may become exposed as the mortar dries or cures.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a method of grouting a rough cut floor which completely fills the surface imperfections. In addition, it is desirable to develop a tool useful in the grouting process and which is configured for use on the finishing machines typically used in conventional grinding and polishing of composite surface. Conventional pads also exhibit uneven flexibility especially at their peripheries.